Black Bolt
Blackagar Boltagon, also known as Black Bolt, was the leader of the Inhuman Royal Family and the King of the Inhumans of Attilan. Boltagon can say volumes with just a look. Strong, thoughtful and private, he is unaccustomed to being questioned or feeling the need to answer to anyone, to an extent that can verge on arrogance. Black Bolt's position as the King was challenged when his brother Maximus led a rebellion against him and his family, forcing Black Bolt to escape to Earth. Now alone on Earth, Black Bolt was aided by Evan Declan with finding the rest of the Royal Family until finally they all returned back to Attilan where Maximus had inadvertently doomed the city. Ensuring the survival of his people, Black Bolt left his brother behind before leading the Inhumans to a new life on Earth. Black Bolt survived the snap, caused by Thanos, after creating New Attilian for the Inhuman people to live in peace. During an attack by Thanos Rex, following his resurrection by Hela Odinsdottir, New Attilian was attacked, as Thanos Rex sought out his inhuman son Thane. Thanos boarded a large carrier that Black Bolt was on, expecting it to be full of Inhumans. Thanos quickly realised it wasn't, and angrily demanded his son. Black Bolt stood up, and screamed at Thanos, the force of his voice causing the entire carrier to explode, gravely injuring the Mad Titan. The blast caused Black Bolt's own body to disintegrate, but he died knowing that his people now had a chance. History Early Life As a young man, before his Terrigenesis, Black Bolt was raised by his father Agon to become the next King of Attilan, destined to rule over the Inhumans for the rest of his life. Black Bolt however made it clear that this did not interest him, as he thought the job would be boring, much to his brother Maximus' horror. However Agon still insisted that this would be the future for Black Bolt eventually, while Maximus expressed his own desire to become the King instead of Black Bolt, who he deemed selfish for not wanting it. : "According to our testing, Black Bolt's voice may very well be the most powerful and dangerous gift in all of Inhuman history, and I have every reason to believe that as you mature, your power will only grow stronger." "But what does it mean?" "It means that your eldest son has the power to destroy all of Attilan, on purpose, or accidentally." : ―Kitang and Rynda Eventually Black Bolt underwent Terrigenesis, and once he had been exposed to the Terrigen Mist, he had soon discovered that his voice now had an incredible power, as even a single word could destroy almost anything in front of him. Having tested his power, Kitang came before Black Bolt's family to explain the situation, telling Agon that Black Bolt's voice was the most powerful weapon in Inhuman history and was therefore a risk to the lives of everyone living in Attilan, much to the horror of Black Bolt. As Black Bolt listened in, Kitang suggested that Black Bolt be locked in isolation to protect the people from his voice, noting that he could destroy Attilan on purpose or by accident. However both Agon and Rynda both refused to lock Black Bolt away, with Agon furiously insisting that as Black Bolt was his son, he would not allow this to happen, promising that Black Bolt would learn to control his gift and not harm anybody with it. Agon noted that some day, Black Bolt would still become King, while Maximus watched on and Black Bolt considered what his future held for him without his voice. Parents death In the wake of his Terrigenesis, Black Bolt continued to struggle with his brand new reality of being unable to speak without endangering everyone in Attilan. Maximus, seeking to push Black Bolt away from the throne, faked his parents' seal on a note from the Genetic Council which addressed brain surgery on Black Bolt, hoping to force him to flee to Earth. As he confronted his parents about the falsified document, he accidentally shouted and realized how dangerous his voice could be after it disintegrated both his mother and father instantly. Black Bolt's brother Maximus claims to hold this action against him for the rest of their lives, even though he is equally responsible for their deaths. Not long after the accidental murders, Black Bolt began to study in solitude, hoping to keep his distance from his fellow Inhumans out of fear of endangering them with his powerful gift. He became feared among the other Inhumans of Attilan, all but one. One day she approached him in his chamber and introduced herself as Medusa, letting him know that unlike the other Inhumans she was not afraid, but rather interested. Category:Inhumans Category:Deceased Characters Category:Deceased Characters - Original Timeline